BABY
by KidYeWook
Summary: Wookie menginginkan baby... apa yang dipikirkan yesung? so, baca langsung aja! YEWOOK Couple


BABY

**Main Cast : YeWook ( Yesung and Wookie)**

**Genre : Humor**

**Typo, Boy Lover, YAOI**

**Karena ini FF Yaoi, yang gak suka jangan baca yaaa! Don't Bashing!**

**Yesung milik Wookie, Wookie milik gue ya..! lho…?**

**walaupun YeWook bukan milik gue, FF ini milik gue ya..Deal!**

**Happy Reading…**

chan...

Sudah hampir seminggu, yesung di buat bingung dengan tingkah laku wookie. Setiap pulang dari sukira, wookie akan langsung tidur, berbicara padanya hanya seperlunya, jarang bermanja-manjaan lagi.

Yesung sudah mulai gelisah, apa malam ini sikap wookie sama saja. Yesung bingung mau memulai pembiacaraan dari mana. Setiap ingin bicara padanya, wookie suka menghindar dan raut wajahnya sulit dimengerti.

Malam ini, Wookie dan Sungmin akan menjadi DJ lagi (LIVE). Yesung udah duduk manis didepan layar komputer, dia ingin Live Streaming Sukira. Ada perasaan cemburu pada sungmin saat melihat kedekatan mereka, tapi yesung berfikir kembali, sungmin sudah memiliki kyu. Tapi kenapa wookie jadi bersikap dingin padanya.

Yesung berfikir kembali, apa karena sekarang wookie sudah menjadi DJ dan bertemu banyak orang ada seseorang yang membuatnya ingin meninggalkan yesung. Yesung bakal membunuh orang itu jika itu sampai terjadi*serem wkwkwk

Sukira dimulai…  
>yesung memperhatikan tingkah wookie, tak ada yeng berbeda. Walaupun wookie suka meluk umin, atau umin meluk dirinya. itu masih hal wajar bagi yesung.<p>

Dan datang beberapa tamu, yesung terus memperhatikan kekasihnya. Wookie masih bersikap wajar, tidak ada ke anehan pada diri kekasihnya.

Yesung bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tidak biasa wookie bersikap cuek padanya.

====== BABY======

subuh…^^

Wookie duduk di depan aquarium Tattkoma, tattkomi, tattkomae* bner ga tulisannya?. wookie tersenyum, saat melihat anak mereka(?) berdua yang hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik tempurungnya. Sesekali tangan wookie masuk ke dalam aquarium itu, sekedar noel-noel tattkoma dan teman-temannya ataupun mengelus-elus tempurung kura-kura tersebut.

Yesung menggeliat dari tidurnya, merasa kekasihnya tak ada disampingnya, yesung langsung membuka mata. Tapi kemudian dirinya tersenyum kembali, saat dilihatnya wookie yang masih menggunakan baju tidur duduk sambil tersenyum di depan aquarium mereka.

Yesung mendekatkan tubuhnya ke samping kekasihnya. Sebelumnya diambilkannya selimut kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Yesung tidak ingin wookie kedinginan kerena duduk dilantai.

"_Chagii,__, Kenapa__k__au sudah bangun? "_ Tanya yesung. wookie tersenyum saat melihat yesung menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"_Gomawo Hyung_" wookie menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu yesung. _"aku terbangun gara-gara mimpi__, __hyung."_ucap wookie lagi

"_mimpi apa..?'_ Tanya yesung penasaran. Tangan yesung membelai rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut dan sesekali menghirup aroma rambut wookie.  
>wookie hanya terdiam, beberapa menit kemudian. Hembusan nafas wookie begitu tenang di pundak yesung, Setelah melihat kearah kekasihnya, yesung tersenyum gemas. Ternyata wookie tertidur dibahunya.<br>_"kau lelah ya chagi__..__"_ ucap yesung dan mencium kening wookie lembut. Di gendongnya wookie dengan ala bride style pelan-pelan. takut membangunkan kekasihnya.

"_hmmmm…hmm,euh.. Baby"_ ucapnya tak jelas ditidurnya. Yesung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha memahami apa yang dikatakan wookie.

"_baby..?"_ ucap yesung bingung dan menurunkan wookie di kasurnya dan menyelimuti tubuh kekasihnya . kemudian yesung berfikir kembali, apa maksud dari ucapan wookie tentang baby. Kelamaan berfikir akhirnya yesung tertidur juga disamping wookie dengan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

Matahari menampakkan diri, yesung yang telah bangun terlebih dahulu langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan wookie masih tertidur damai di alam mimpi.  
>sepuluh menit kemudian, yesung sudah tampak lebih fresh. Menggunakan baju hitam lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut.<p>

Diciumnya dengan lembut kening wookie, turun ke pipi dan berakhir dibibir. Yesung mencium wookie cukup lama, sang empu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya merasakan ada benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya..  
><em>"huwaaaaa,, Hyung aku belum gosok gigi"<em> teriak wookie panic dan terbangun tiba-tiba saat yesung menjilat bibirnya. Tampak wajah wookie memerah.

"_hihihi.. aku belum dapat morning kiss sejak seminggu yang lalu dan liat matahari hampir tepat di kepala kita, aku tak mau kehilangan morning kiss darimu lagi chagii"_ ucap yesung lembut ditelinga wookie, sedangkan wookie tertunduk malu.

Wookie bangun dari duduknya, membungkuk kearah yesung yang sedang duduk di kasur. Diciumnya bibir yesung sekilas dan berlari kearah pintu _"Morning Hyung"_ ucap wookie semangat, dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

"_bocah itu.."_ yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba terfikir sesuatu _"wookie, gak hamil kan…?__kenapa moodnya suka berubah-ubah gitu...?__ "_ ucapnya bingung. _"__ah,, __gak mungkin__ sepertinya__"_ ucapnya lagi

Setelah mandi, wookie yang sudah menggunakan baju santai malah asik bercerita di depan aquarium Tattkoma, sesekali dia bernyanyi dengan riang. Tampak wajah manis dan imut yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dilihatnya wookie malah asik bercerita dengan anak mereka (?) kemudian yesung menghampirinya.

"_hmm.. kau wangi sekali chagi.."_ucap yesung sambil mengendus-ngendus di badan wookie. Sedangkan wookie hanya melemparkan senyuman kearah kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba wookie membuka suaranya, _"Hyung, aku mau baby…"_ ucap wookie sambil terus menoel-noel Tattkoma.

"_baby..?__" _ucap yesung bingung.

"_ia..baby"_ ucap wookie lagi

Yesung hanya terpaku, gak mungkin kan wookie hamil. Dia baru melakukan "itu" dengan wookie 1x dan tidak terlihat wookie ngidam ataupun mual-mual.

"_hyung"_ ucap wookie bingung. Saat dilihatnya yesung dengan tatapan kosong.

"_hyung kau kenapa…?"_ wookie menggunacang-guncangkan tubuh yesung.

Yesung tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian berkata _"Kau ingin memiliki baby…?"_

"_ia__hyung__, __ aku mau__ banget…__"_ ucap wookie penuh semangat. Yesung menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan bingung dan tersenyum evil. *tertular kyu

"_kalau begitu, ayo kita buat chagiiii..__!__"_ ucap yesung dengan semangat juga. Sedangkan wookie menatap horror ke yesung.

"_ma-ma__aksud hyung..__?__"_ Tanya wookie bingung. Dan mulai menjauhkan badannya dari yesung. _"hyung, kamu tadi bilang apa..? aku tak paham..__"_ Tanya wooki lagi dan semakin manjauhkan dirinya dari yesung.

Yesung mendekat kan tubuhnya ke wookie, tangannya menggapai-gapai pipi mulusnya wookie. Sedangkan wookie manatap yesung seperti melihat hantu di siang hari.

"_kit__a, kitaa__ buat baby__, __di sin__ii__i…__!__"_ ucapnya dengan suara bass dan gerakan tubuh yang terkesan menakutkan bagi wookie.

"_AH, ANDWEEEE…."_ teriak wookie keras dan kemudian berlari ke keluar dari kamar. Sedangkan yesung jadi bingung dengan kaburnya wookie.

Di ruang TV wookie langsung memeluk Sungmin yang sedang menonton dengan kyu. Kyu yang kaget dan pencemburu, berusaha memisahkan wookie dari pelukan kekasihnya.

"_Tidakkkk__,, jangan peluk-peluk minie akuuuuu"_ucap kyu histeris dan berusaha memisahkan wookie, sedangkan sungmin hanya tersenyum geje dirinya jadi bahan perebutan.

Akhirnya setelah bersusah payah melepaskan wookie dari pelukan sungmin, wookie malah duduk di tengah-tengah mereka berdua dan memeluk tangan kiri dan kanan KyuMin. Tampak aura hitam muncul dari balik tubuh kyu, sedangkan sungmin masih tetap senyum-senyum menahan tawa.

Yesung muncul di ruang TV, wajahnya tidak sehoror dan semesum tadi. Ditariknya wookie yang berada di tengah-tengah Kyumin, wookie hanya menurut kali ini saat yesung menyeretnya ke ruang tamu.

"_Chagii, kenapa __dirimu__ kabur…? Bukannya k__amu__ mau baby?"_ Ucap yesung dan duduk di samping wookie menatap intens wajah kekasihnya yeng tertunduk.

Wookie melirik yesung sesekali dan tertunduk kembali, masih ada rasa takut menghampirinya. Takut saat melihat wajah yesung yang sedikit mesum.*hhe

"_Ia, aku mau baby.. Tapi.."_ ucap wookie terputus

"_Tapi__apa chagii…?"_ yesung menatap mata wookie dengan seksama.

"_Tapi.."_

"_Tapi apaaaaaa wokieeee-ah"_ ucap yesung penasaran

Tiba-tiba wookie berlari ke kamarnya, muncul membawa jaket dan kunci mobil milk yesung, kemudian menyeret yesung menuju tempat parkiran.

"_hiyaaa.. chagii, kita mau kemana?"_ ucap yesung histeris, saat wookie menyeretnya tiba-tiba tanpa pesetujannya. Yesung tidak bisa menahan kekuatan wookie yang tiba-tiba menjadi kuat.

"_pake ini chagii…"_ wookie memasangkan jaket ketubuh yesung dengan cepat.

"_tapi, mau kemana..? lagian kita hanya pakai celana pendek"_ ucap yesung, yang akhirnya nurut ditarik wookie.

"_liat saja nanti, __hyung ikutin saja saat aku mengarahkan jalan"_ yesung menarik nafas penjang, dirinya hanya bisa pasrah kali ini, sedangkan wookie tersenyum penuh penuh semangat.

Akhirnya sampai juga ditempat yang dituju. Yesung menyapu pandangannya kearah tempat yang mereka kunjungi sekarang.

"_chagiiiaaa, kita ngapain disini..?"_ tanya yesung bingung. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, yesung langsung memakai masker mulut dan kacamata hitamnya, di ikuti wookie dengan menggunakan hal serupa. *takut ketahuan fans.

di bacanya dan diucapnya dengan jelas, Papan didepan tempat tersebut_ "KEBUN BINATANG" _ucap yesung akhirnya. Dan wookie mengangguk mantap. dan kembali menyeret yesung masuk kedalam.

Wokie berlari dan melepaskan tangan yesung tiba-tiba. Wookie berhenti di suatu kandang terbuka yang dibatasi dengan tembok tinggi, dipanggil-panggilnya yesung dengan semangat agar berjalan kearahnya lebih cepat.

"_hyung, cepetan.. sini, sini"_ ucap wookie dengan wajah imutnya

"_ia,ia chagi.."_ucap yesung pelan

"_jadi baby apa yang kau maksud wookieee…?"_ yesung berdiri disebelah wookie, pandangannya menyapu ke semua tempat.

"_itu, aku mau itu hyung, aku mau baby itu. Aku sudah memikirkannya dari kemarin-kemarin"_ ucap wookie menunjuk-nunjuk binatang didepannya yang sedang berjalan dengan gerombolannya. Yesung langsung melongo melihatnya, tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"_Ma..maksudmu…? _Tanya yesung bingung dan menunjuk binatang tersebut _"Jje..je-jerapah..?"_ ucap yesung terbata.

"_ia hyung, aku ingin baby jerapan, yang kecil itu…"_ ucapnya dengan wajah polosnya. Sedangkan yesung akhirnya terkulai lemas disamping wookie.

"_ayolah hyung, kita adopsi jerapahnya ya!"_ wookie manatap yesung penuh harap. Berharap bisa mendapatkan baby barunya.

Yesung langsung menarik tangan wookie dengan erat pergi dari kadang jerapah tersebut _" Tidak Ryeowook-shi, Tidak ada baby Jerapah, Tidak ada adopsi anak. Kita pulang"_ ucap yesung tegas, dan menarik paksa wookie keluar dari kebun binatang tersebut.

"_Hikkss,, aku mau baby jerapah, baby jerapah, BABY JERAPAH…, hikss… HYUNG JAHAT…!" _ucap wookie berteriak dan menangis saat yesung menariknya pergi.

"_Ok, kita beli baby jerapah"_ ucap yesung lembut dan tersenyum menghadap wookie. Dihapusnya air mata kekasihnya itu.

"_Benarkah hyung..?"_ Tanya wookie berhenti dari tangisnya

"_Ia, ayo kita beli sekarang.."_ yesung mendorong wookie masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan tersenyum licik saat wookie peracaya kata-katanya

Dipakaikannya sabuk pengaman wookie dengan cepat. _"ayoo kita beli..!"_ ucap yesung dengan tersenyum dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Wookie merasakan kebahagian meliputi dirinya, dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"_Hyung baik sekali, jadi kita beli dimana hyung..?"_ Tanya wookie dengan menarik-narik baju yesung dan mencium pipi yesung dengan lembut.

"_Tentu Saja Di toko BO-NE-KA…hahaha"_ ucap yesung sambil tertawa dan fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

Sedangkan wookie kembali meraung-raung di dalam mobil dan memukul-mukul yesung dengan penuh kesal.

"_Hiksss,, HYUNG JAHAT, HYUNG PENIPU… huweeeee,,"_ wookie menangis didalam mobil tanpa henti, dan berhenti menangis saat yesung menghentikan mobilnya di sebuat toko kemudian masuk meninggalkan wookie sendirian di mobil dan kembali lagi membawa beberapa boneka jerapah untuk wookie sebagai pengganti jerapah yang asli.  
><em>"jangan menangis ya chagi, ini aja ya.."<em> ucap yesung menyerahkan beberapa boneka ke tangan wookie_. "kita tak mungkin pelihara baby jerapah, itu tak mungkin.."_ dipeluknya wookie yang masih sesekali terisak.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian wookie berhenti menangis dan tersenyum manis kearah yesung. dan memainkan boneka jerapahnya dengan gembira.

"_Kalau pelihara anak singa boleh hyung…?"_

Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala _" tentu tidak"_

"_kalau anak tapir..?_' Tanya wookie

"_binatang apa itu..? tidak juga"_ ucapnya lagi

"_hmm… anak monyet gimana hyung…?"_

"_di dorm sudah ada anak monyet, jadi kita tidak perlu memelihara monyet lagi, makin kacau dorm kita nantinya"_ ucap yesung dengan tampang pabonya.

"_hahaha.. benar hyung.."_ ucap wookie tertawa, mengingat memang ada anak monyet di dorm. *Pizz

**The end**

**Bisakah memberikan sepatah atau dua patah.**

**RCL**

**Gomawooo**


End file.
